1) Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to a separate-type cistern handle base mount in which the major cylindrical surface of the mount is first situated to maintain a colored decorative piece against the side wall of a cistern tank. The sleeve fitting and the colored decorative piece are tightly conjoined onto the base mount to become a structural arrangement of two or more colors.
2) Description of the Prior Art
The base mount and the pressure control seat of a conventional cistern handle base mount are individually fabricated one-piece components, an approach that results in internal section hole and threaded surface finishing difficulties resulting in high expenditure finishing costs. After fabrication, the cistern handle base mount is typically surface treated by electroplating or baked enameling, with the structural arrangement of coloration requiring the completion of a two-step electroplating process that involves the masking of the colored portions and the first application of electroplating or enameling. After drying, the masking is removed and the plated areas are masked such that only the unplated portions are exposed, following which the second application of color electroplating is executed. However, such a fabrication process is not only high in production cost, it is only capable of electroplating of simple shapes. If such fabrication difficulties are overcome by forced means, this results in very high finished product defect rates and wastes the time and energy of work personnel.
The primary objective of the invention herein is to provide a separate-type cistern handle base mount that is easy to fabricate and comprised of a base mount installed to the side wall of a cistern, a pressure control seat assembled to the front end of the base mount, and a stem inserted through the base mount and fixed at the front end of the pressure control seat. The base mount is T-shaped and, furthermore, its major cylindrical surface is first situated to maintain a colored decorative piece against the side wall of the cistern tank. A nut is fastened onto the threads of the base mount inside the cistern tank to secure the base mount and the colored decorative piece to the side wall of the cistern tank. The pressure control seat has an end cap fastened to the front end of its sleeve fitting and, furthermore, the end cap has disposed in it a center hole that is aligned with the threaded hole of the sleeve fitting to provide for the insertion of the stem through the passage of the base mount, the threaded hole of the sleeve fitting, and the center hole of the end cap, respectively. A set screw is fastened into the lateral wall of the end cap to secure the pressure control seat in position. The sleeve fitting and the colored decorative piece are tightly conjoined onto the base mount such that the invention becomes a structural arrangement of two or more colors, while also reducing production costs and defect rates and, furthermore, effectively facilitating and simplifying the fabrication process.
Another object of the invention herein is to provide a separate-type cistern handle base mount that reduces defect rates and production costs. The sleeve fitting and the colored decorative piece of the present invention are individually electroplated and then the two components are assembled into a single structural entity. The colored portions of the invention are not subject to the shortcoming of electroplating failure due to incomplete masking, thereby decreasing fabrication defect rates. Since the colored portions of the present invention do not require two applications of electroplating, this saves fabrication time, which not only further lessens defect rates, but also lowers production cost.